Game Mechanics
Controls Here is a list of the default controls, the keys can be customize in the Options on the menu. Blinking Blinking is a basic mechanic that is measured by the blink bar in the HUD. Blinking is important to keep in mind when encountering SCP-173, as with each blink SCP-173 will come closer to the player. The player can blink manually by pressing the "spacebar" key. The player can also shut their eyes for an extended period of time by holding down the "spacebar". This will prove useful if encountering SCP-096. Sometimes, between blinks, if the player is being stalked by SCP-372, they can see it skitter by for an instance. Smoke appears throughout the game, and also the player to blink more rapidly due to the agitation in the eyes. To prevent this, the player should wear a gas mask so that their eyes do not burn. While the effects of the smoke wear off, SCP-173 tends to spawn in places where this smoke appears so the player should be weary if they are running blindly through the smoke. In contrast, the player can also find ReVision Eyedrops, which slows down the depletion of the blink bar for a period of time. These can be upgraded using SCP-914's "Fine"/"Very Fine" setting, resulting in eyedrops. However, these eyedrops will make your character stop blinking altogether, causing your eyes to hurt and even blinding the player for a moment. It is advised to just stick with the ReVision Eyedrops. Sprinting Sprinting is another basic mechanic measured by a stamina bar (often referred to as a sprint bar) in the HUD that is used to balance exhaustion in the game. When sprinting by holding the "shift" key, the player can run very fast and should be advised only to be used when evading an SCP or the MTFs. The stamina bar can become nullified if the player uses a gas mask that was upgraded in SCP-914 on the "Fine"/"Very Fine" setting and will gain access to unlimited sprint. Crouching Crouching is a mechanic that was added in the game in version 0.6. It's current uses right now are to evade the MTFs when they are in the same room as the player and to avoid being seen by SCP-106, who appears in the grated hallway. The player, naturally, will view from a lower perspective and will move slower. You can crouch by pressing the "ctrl" key. Inventory By pressing the "tab" key, the player gets access to the inventory. This is where all items the player picks up can be used. The total inventory space is ten items. By clicking the item and moving them out of their box, the player can drop items and make room for other items they might need. Batteries can be dragged out of their box and drop them into S-Navs and Radios to recharge them if they need power. Injury System When the player encounters a threat that does kill them instantly, they will begin to bleed. This injury system will affect the player over time, causing them to wobble when walking, blurred vision, and slower movement. The severity of the wounds and/or their placement will affect how much the player bleeds. If the player bleeds for long enough, they will die. The only way to alleviate the wounds is by using a Items#First Aid Kit or SCP-500. HUD The Heads-Up Display measures blinking and sprinting by using bars on the lower left screen. The blink bar is always depleting while the stamina bar only depletes when the player is sprinting. At the top left of the screen is the FPS counter which records how easy the game is running. The HUD can be turned off. This will not interfere with normal functions, but is suppose to make the game more difficult. Category:Gameplay Elements